Lovesick
by doc boy
Summary: Ben is sad when Gwen moves away. So he decides to follow his heart...


Lovesick

I do not own Ben 10

Time passed by too quickly. Sometimes he wishes they were ten again when they were together all the time. But that was over. Since then they grew up a bit and they hung out a lot and fought crime together. Now they were sixteen. Being the intelligent girl that she is she went to college early to fulfill her potential and he went to see her off. She embraced him into a hug as the sun was setting on the horizon

"Take care of doofus…" she said

"You too… dweeb…" he said sadly. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek

"I'll see you"

"I'll see _you_ … I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too… I'll stay in touch though and I'll come visit on the holidays. Thanksgiving comes real quick"

"Yeah…" said Ben sadly

They embraced once more and with that they parted. Gwen got into her car and ignited the engine and looked at her cousin through the window

"Well… goodbye…" she said and faced the front of the car

"Wait" he stopped her and she looked at him. Ben hesitated for a while before he acted. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek

"Good luck" he said

Touched by his display of affection Gwen brought him into one more hug and kissed him on the cheek

"You too…" she said and drove off as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Saying goodbye to Ben was harder than she imagined. They have gotten very close over the last few years.

Ben stared at the car disappear behind the horizon as a single tear dripped down his eye. He sighed sadly and walked away feeling depressed. During the next few months Ben was very quiet and had a hard time concentrating in school. After school was over one day Ben didn't pay much attention to the bell and stayed in his seat staring into the floor while everyone else left. His teacher noticed him sitting alone looking very depressed. She approached and spoke

"Is everything okay Ben?" she asked

Ben sighed

"I'll live…"

Feeling slightly more concerned she pulled up a chair and sat in front of him while leaning on the chair's backrest

"What's wrong?" she asked

Ben closed his eyes painfully

"Ever happened to you that someone very dear to you moved away and you knew you wouldn't be able to see her for a long time?" he asked without lifting his gaze from the floor

"You're talking about Gwen?" the teacher asked gently

Ben looked up at her. She could see a lot of pain and sadness in his eyes. Realizing she knows he decided not to deny it. He nodded slightly

"You seem to really care about her"

"I do…"

"Do you love her?" she asked sincerely

Ben squirmed slightly in his seat

"Yeah, she's my cousin"

"You know what I mean. Not that kind of love"

Ben gulped and thought for a minute. After a short pause he nodded

"Then tell her. When I saw you two hanging out you seemed to adore each other"

"We do. Or at least I do… I don't know if she does… besides I'm afraid of telling her because I might creep her out and then I'll lose her…"

"Try. Judging by how much you love her it might be worth a try. You don't want to torture yourself with these thoughts forever…" she said and Ben sighed and thought for a second. After a short while he sighed again and got up

"Thank you Mrs. Hoovers" he said and left the room.

Ben spent the next few days thinking about what he should do. Before long it was Friday night. He lay in his bed deep in thought. After a while he came to a decision. He went downstairs and grabbed his keys and got into his car. He ignited the engine and drove off

 _"I can't hold it in any longer… I have to tell her how I feel… whatever happens… if I'm lucky maybe she feels the same way… at least I hope she does…."_ He thought as he drove to Gwen's college. After driving for a while he reached his destination. He asked someone where he could find his cousin. He was told she was alone in the park by the fountain. He headed for the park and saw her sitting by the fountain looking melancholy. He approached her quietly without her noticing. To his surprise she was crying. He sat beside her and she still didn't notice him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Her face jerked towards him and her eyes widened in joy to her see her cousin there

"Ben!' she said joyfully and embraced him into a hug and he returned it with as much love and affection as he could

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I had to see you…" said Ben

"I wanted to see you too…" she said happily

"I missed you…" she added

"I missed you too… more than you can imagine…" said Ben

"I couldn't stay far from you anymore…."

"Oh? Why's that?" asked Gwen.

Ben could feel nervousness well up inside him as they separated from the hug

"It was only after I said goodbye to you that I realized how much I love you… I love you more than air and not being around you is unbearable for me… I'm sorry if this creeps you out, but I just can't hold it in anymore…" said Ben painfully and lowered his head. Gwen extended her finger and lifted his chin

"I love you too Ben… more than I love myself and I always will… I'm sorry I left you…"

"But you had too. You wanted to start college. Who am I to stop you?"

"I believe you just did… I'm going home Ben… with you…" she said happily and Ben smiled with joy as he closed the gap between them and planted his lips on her own. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she wrapped his around his waist as they kissed with all the love and adoration and compassion they felt for each other… such love and affection it could flatter G-d himself… they kissed like they never wanted to let go… ever… but as much as it saddened them they had to stop in order to breathe… they separated from the kiss and peered into each other's eyes

"Now we can be together forever…" said Ben

"We will… I promise you…" said Gwen happily as they sat in each other embrace as the full moon shined and reflected in the fountain's water

"Hey Gwen?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

'II love you too…" she said and kissed him again and they continued to enjoy being in each other's embrace as the night went on…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
